The Two Sides of the FAYZ
by xox Karen xox
Summary: James, Lauren, Kerry and Bruce are sent on a mission to find out what is behind the mysterious mutations in Perdido Beach. What will happen when they're all thrown into the confusing and utterly random world of the FAYZ? Who's side are you on? Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

Fan Fiction - CHERUB/Gone

**Megaphones, Missions and Monkeys**

**AN: Hey! I know it's rare for there to be a Gone/CHERUB fan... BUT I KNOW THEY'RE OUT THERE SOMEWHERE! AND IF THEY ARE, WELL THIS IS FOR YOU GUYS! :P **

**It is a comedy crossover between CHERUB and Gone and is based when James, Bruce and Kerry are 14 and Lauren is 12 and the beginning of Gone.**

"James, Bruce, Kerry, get your skinny butts in my office now," Meryl screamed down the megaphone.

Everyone on the field turned to look at her.

Bruce turned to James. "What the hell have you done now, dude!" Bruce asked.

James threw his hands in the air. "Nothing! Honest!" He saw Lauren run over to him from the other side of the field. She didn't look angry, or even annoyed, which surprised James.

"Come on! It's important!" She was shouting. James looked at her wearily "Oh come on! We've done nothing wrong! Now hurry up, or you will be in trouble!"

And they all sprinted over to where Meryl was standing. James could see she didn't have a scowl on her face, maybe this wasn't that bad after all.

_BACK AT THE OFFICE_

Meryl sat down in her chair and slumped her hands down on the desk. "Right now, as Lauren has probably told you already, you three are not here because your in trouble. For once..." She motions for them to sit down.

They all find a seat and sit in it.

"We have been tipped of that there are strange mutations occurring in a place in California called Perdido Beach..."

"Woah! You mean like superheroes?" Bruce interrupted excitedly.

"Um...I'm..."

"Shut up Bruce! No one cares!" James retorted. He turned to Meryl. "Seriously though, are there superheroes?" He asked with interest.

Kerry slaps him hard on the arm. "Shut it."

"Yes, very much what she said James. Back to business... we want you on this mission, all four of you, including Lauren. Here are your mission briefings..."

Meryl handed each of them a couple of stapled sheets of paper. "I want you all to memorise whats on these sheets of paper by tonight, that is when the helicopter is leaving. We can't be bothered to change your identities, so you're going as yourselves... any questions?"

All four put up their hands. "Okay, then... off you go then, oh and James... I don't want to hear that you need a new briefing because you dropped it in the loo... so I suggest you read it at your desk."

James looked at if he was going to say something, then, didn't. When they were out in the corridor Bruce walked next to him.

"What was all that about the loo?" he whispered.

"Long story short; I had to dig through the sewage trenches to find my mission briefing again, and by that time I had only five minutes left to learn it."

"Fail!" Bruce teased.

"Hey! In my defense..." James stood there for a couple of seconds with his finger in the air. "Yeah... I got nothing..."

"Sucks to be you!" Bruce pointed out.

"Pack stuff for warm weather guys! It's gonna be hot!" Kerry called.

And they all when their separate ways as they entered their rooms to prepare for their mission.

_PERDIDO BEACH_

"Hey brah! Wanna go catch a wave?" Quinn asked Sam as they walked together along the road.

"Yeah sure stuff, dude." Sam agreed.

They crossed the road and climbed down the cliffs towards the beach. The sand was golden and warm from the Sun. Sam and Quinn saw many people that they reconised from school, and others, they didn't.

"Hey Sam. You going surfing?" It was Astrid, Sam's girlfriend. She had long blond hair and piercing blue eyes.

"Noooooo. We just wearing wet suits and carrying surf boards for the fun of it!" Sam teased sarcastically.

Astrid smiled. "Don't get smart with me mister!" And she punched him friendly on the arm.

Sam smiled. Quinn stood there watching, awkwardly.

_LATER THAT EVENING, ABOUT 400FT ABOVE THE GROUND_

"Ok, landing in about 30 seconds guys. I couldn't find a landing port, so I'm dropping you off in the desert. Any objections?" the pilot pointed out.

All four raise their hands.

"Okay then, that's settled, I'm dropping you off in the desert." The pilot then returned to driving the helicopter.

"What!" Bruce exclaimed.

"You really can't get the staff these days, can you!" Lauren quoted.

All of them burst out laughing. Only to be replaced with worried looks as the helicopter shudders and starts to spin widely out of control.

"Shit!" Bruce screamed.

"Bloody hell!" Lauren shrieked.

"Now, no swearing!" Kerry ordered. "I know we're probably gonna plummet to our deaths but at least we'll go with valor and... HOLY MONKEY CRAP! The pilot's gone!" Kerry screamed.

"Way to state the obvious!" James shouted over the many high pitched screams that seemed to be coming form Bruce.

"I lost the swearing battle to a girl again!" Bruce cried. "Why couldn't I have though of holy monkey crap! Why!"

"Ok, guys, grab your bags. We're gonna parachute outta here! Right now!" James ordered.

All of them attached themselves to a parachute, grabbed their luggage and jumped out, one by one. Leaving the helicopter, which was wildly spinning out of control, to do so.

"Owwwwwwwww!"

"Aaaaaaaaaah!"

"SHIT!"

"NO SWEARING!"

And they all land one by one on the desert sand.

Bruce struggled to his feet and dusted off his clothes. "Hey! Is everyone ok? Quite a tough landing, huh?"

"Yeah, I'm bruised, but I'm fine." Lauren replied with certainty.

"Uh huh." Kerry reassured.

"SHIT!" James cried.

"James!" Kerry cut in.

"My leg! I think it's broken!" He let out a pain-filled yelp as he tried to move his leg.

"Okay then! Let's move out!" And Bruce started walking off in a random direction.

Lauren shakes her head disapprovingly. "He really spends too much time in detention around all the staff."

"Shiiiiit!" James whined. "It really hurts!"

"What did I say about swearing!" Kerry moaned.

"Now? Seriously!" James tried to move his leg again but failed. "A little help here!"

Kerry came over to help him up. "You're such a baby, you know that?"

Lauren came over and they both took an arm and helped him limped across the desert to catch up with Bruce.

Little did they know, things here were not at all what they seemed...


	2. Chapter 2

Fan Fiction - CHERUB/Gone

**Desert Dessert**

**Hey, thanks for the reviews guys! :) Anyway, as you can see, we have changed the story a little, Astrid is already Sam's girlfriend and Kerry is dating James. Sorry if you don't like this. We skipped the part at the beginning of gone because that's in the book and you probably don't need us to repeat it. :) Enjoy!**

Sam, Astrid, Edilio and Little Pete were wandering through the desert trying to see whether there was an end to the FAYZ wall.

"Bit dark, eh?" murmured Quinn.

There was a muffled sound coming from the expanse behind them. Astrid spun round.

"What was that?" Astrid whispered.

Sam turned round and followed her gaze. "Nothing." he decided.

Sam turned back around but Astrid stayed staring trying to figure out what it was. In the distance she saw two black shapes. She couldn't tell who, or what they were but one definitely looked like a person.

"Sam, look at this," she called behind her.

Sam and the others turned and looked across the desert, out onto the sunset.

"They look like silhouettes," Edilio pointed out.

"Yes," Astrid agreed. "But whose?"

"Should we check it out" Edilio asked this question but mainly addressed to Sam.

Sam nodded. "Yeah, they might be adults, though, I highly doubt it."

Astrid nodded in agreement, Edilio looked as though he's planning out certain possibilities in his head, and Quinn just looked like he was going to pass out. Astrid looked down at Little Pete who is sitting down, absorbed in his game.

"Maybe we should wait until they get a bit closer." suggested Astrid.

They all decided that she was probably right, sat down and waited patiently for their esteemed guests.

_5 OR SO MINUTES LATER_

"Owwwwww!" James moaned.

Kerry and Lauren were still managing to carry him across the desert.

"Well...You guys want the good news or the bad news?" Bruce queried.

Kerry, Lauren and James exchanged glances.

"Bad news" Lauren answered. Then she saw the looks she was getting from James and added "Oh come on! Everyone knows you choose bad news first!"

Kerry nodded.

"Fair, owwww, enough." James winced at every step he took with his bad leg.

"Right...so...the bad news is... I can't see a single suitcase anywhere. I think its fair to say... we're in the middle of bloody nowhere!" Bruce informed.

James let out a painful groan.

"Great!" Lauren said with false happiness. "And what was the good news?"

Bruce faltered. "It was...hey guys! Is that people I see?"

Lauren and Kerry perked up.

"Say what?" Kerry asked, not believing what she had just heard.

"People, there are people up there!" Bruce cried. "Well, at least I think they're people..."

"Who cares! Let's go and see whether they have any bloody pain killers!" said James who was white form pain.

Kerry looked at him with sympathy and annoyance. "No swearing, not around other citizens."

"This is shit painful! Give us a break!"

"Oh come on! Get over yourselves, please! The quicker you stop moaning and get moving, the quicker we'll get there!" Lauren shouted.

After that, James and Kerry really didn't want to test Lauren's patience again, so shut up and kept moving.

The dark objects grew closer and ti was now obvious that they were people, they were sitting on the ground.

"Ooooh! Owww! Shit shit shit shit shit!" James was still crying out, Kerry and Lauren were still dragging him along and Bruce was still just swaggering along beside them.

"Come on guys! We're nearly there!" He encouraged.

"Easy for you to say!" Kerry argued.

"You're not the one dragging a bloody heavy lump for miles in the desert" retorted Lauren.

"Excuse me? I am right here you know. Seeing as I can't move a bloody fraction!" said James.

Kerry looked reproachfully at James. "Stop swearing or I will personally make sure that you are in the worst pain imaginable, OK?"

James ignored her and continued moaning and groaning until they reached the group of people sitting on the desert floor.

Kerry and Lauren gently dropped James to the floor, next to the blond girl.

"Ow! What the fuck was that for!" James yelled.

The blond girl looked disgusted by James's language but James didn't care a damn, he was in pain.

"That, was pay back, for having to drag you several hot miles through a desert!" Kerry answered cheekily.

Lauren sits down and tries to catch her breath back and Bruce dumps his parachute on the floor next to a tawny hair dude.

"Oh my God! That was sooo not fun!" And he lay down on the desert floor and shut his eyes.

"Hey, I'm Lauren." And she stuck out her hand to the blond girl.

She took it reluctantly, obviously noticing the sweat and dirt. "Hi, I'm Astrid. Where did you come from?"

"England originally, but just now? Oh um... it's kinda hard to explain... You?"

Astrid looks slightly lost. "We all come from Perdido Beach. Some where in that direction.." She pointed behind her. "Who are the others?"

"Oh, umm... that thing." She points to James, who is awkwardly sitting with his broken leg, clutching it. "Yeah, that's my brother, James."

"Oww. T'sup."

Lauren pointed over at Kerry, who was sitting next to him. "That's Kerry, his girlfriend."

"Unfortunately, yes." Kerry teased.

James smiled but then winced in pain. "And that leaves the skinny dude over there, that's Bruce."

"Hey. I'm James's pal. How's life?" Bruce introduced himself.

"So, how about you guys?" Lauren asked the blondie.

"Well, that little guy over there is Petey, he's my brother. He's autistic, so... yeah... That's Quinn." The girl was pointing at the boy with the tawny hair.

He just smiled slightly, then turned to being grumpy.

"That there is Edilio, he's Mexican."

"Hey! I'm Honduran, not Mexican!" Edilio corrected.

"And finally, this is my boyfriend Sam." Astrid smiled.

"Hi." Sam said while grinning, he too had blond hair. "It's not safe here, we should stick together, you never know what's gonna happen."

Everyone murmured in agreement.

"Do you know all the adults, well, everyone above the age of 15 has kinda, poofed?" Sam inquires.

"What do you mean?" Lauren asked.

"Yeah." Bruce put in.

"Well, we were all in school and suddenly, all the teachers had disappeared. It was so weird. Then, we went outside, and all the adults and everyone over 15 had too."

"Then we got dragged out to find Astrid's 'lil bro and now, well, we're stuck in a dessert." Quinn added.

"Shit!" James snapped and everyone turned to him.

Kerry put her hand on his arm. "Are you all right?"

James nodded. "Just moved my leg, that's all. Ow!"

"Are you ok dude?" Sam asked, getting concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine, ow." James replied stiffly.

Kerry rolled her eyes at James. "What he was mean to say was 'No you stupid bull, what does it look like! I've broken my bloody leg for crying out loud!' then I'd kill him cause he swore out of campus..."

Quinn, Sam, Edilio and Astrid all seemed pretty shaken by Kerry's rude out burst but weren't very good at disguising their disgusted expressions.

"That's some strong language for such a small girl." Quinn murmured.

"I may be small, but I can kick hard, wanna see?" Kerry threatened.

"Nuh uh. You don't wanna, trust me." Bruce reassured.

Quinn winced slightly at this comment and sat back and shut up. There was a short while of awkward silence while everyone pondered over this fact.

"So how did you break your leg exactly?" Astrid asked, breaking the silence.

Suddenly Bruce, Kerry and Lauren all had their eyes on James. James winced in pain as he went to answer. "I jumped out of a helicopter and landed badly." He replied bluntly, ignoring the looks that he was being given from his fellow CHERUBs.

"What do you mean, a helicopter?" Sam asked while Quinn and Edilio listened in with curiosity.

Kerry lent in and whispered something to James. "What do you think you're doing?" she hissed. "You can't tell them anything otherwise you'll be kicked out!"

"Well, at this moment in time we're stuck in the so called FAYZ where there are no adults, I've broken my bloody leg and we're stranded in a fucking desert. I think there can be some exceptions!" James snapped back in a whisper.

"Fine! But I soooo had nothing to do with this! Don't tell them everything though." Kerry warned quietly.

James turned back to face Sam. "We were flying to California on a helicopter and the pilot 'poofed' and the helicopter spun wildly out of control. We all panicked..."

"And had a swearing contest, which I lost... again..." Bruce cut in. James threw him a look which said 'Talk when I talk again and I'll personally rip your balls off!'.

"Yeah, and then we grabbed some parachutes, jumped out of the helicopter and landed in the desert." Lauren continued because the boys had started a stare-off.

"OW! And then I landed badly and broke my leg." James concluded bitterly. Then added "Good God, Mr Large wouldn't be god damn pleased, would he?"

Astrid took all this information in, filtered through it and came to a conclusion. "You must have been trained to do all that, no one is born to just jump out of a helicopter and not die."

James thought about how to answer this without giving away too much. "Yes, we are, well... that's one way of putting it..." His answer was brief, making Astrid want to know more.

"What do you mean? 'That's one way of putting it'?" She asked. Bruce, Lauren and Kerry were on the edge, they had no clue what James was going to say next.

James sighed. "Under usual circumstances, I would be in deep shit for telling you this, but I think this is, considering our current situation, one of the, maybe the only, exception to the rules..." James thought allowed. Astrid gawped at him, trying to understand what the hell he was trying to say.

"Oh God, here we go." Bruce exclaimed as he lay down stretching with his arms behind his head.

"We are all secret agents for a secret government society. You don't need to where it is, or what it's called, but we are." James said, calmly and slowly, so everyone could take it in.

"Secret agents..." Astrid murmured in awe.

"How do we know your not just talking complete bull shit?" Quinn asked.

James turned on him. "You wanna have a punch up with one of us, see whether you can win? I don't advise it, you could get pretty bashed up..."

Quinn looked aggravated, scared and didn't really know what to say. "Your not gonna do much damage with that leg brah." Quinn stood up to show that he wasn't going to be the one to back down.

James obviously didn't stand up but shifted his position slightly and he winced in pain. Kerry stood up and walk right up to Quinn, he was taller than her by about an inch or two but Kerry still managed to get right up in his face.

"He maybe busted up but I'll gladly kick your butt for him! No one insults my boyfriend." Kerry snarled.

James smiled proudly, Kerry looked sooo sexy when she threatened people other than himself.

"Whatever, I believe you, just checking!" Quinn laughed nervously to break the ice. "Why don't we get a move on, you know, before it gets dark!" And Quinn started walking purposely off into the desert.

Sam shrugged. "I guess we should probably follow him..." And Sam got up, along with Edilio and Astrid, who helped Little Pete and they all started to follow Quinn.

Bruce and Lauren shared a glance, shrugged and soon followed. Leaving a worked up Kerry to carry James.

They hadn't walked far by sun set and the desert was starting to get cold. Lauren, who had left her jumper on the helicopter, was shivering in her shoes.

"Ooooooh m my d dead g g god!" Lauren shouted while furiously rubbing her hands up and down her arms. "I'm b bloody f freeeeezing!"

"D ditto." Quinn muttered irritably.

"Hey look!" Sam pointed in a direction, nobody could really see which, since it was so dark, but they all followed him when he started to change direction. "I see light."

"No f freaking way d dude!" Bruce exclaimed.

The light turned out to be a house/hut kind of thing. Whatever it was, it meant, food, warmth and light for all of them.

Sam was just about to knock on the door when the bushes started rustling behind them. "Okay, either there's something there, or it's the wind." Edilio decided, not really to anyone in particular.

"It can't be the wind, we'd feel it." Astrid thought logically, like usual.

"That means there's something out there." Bruce stated obviously.

"No shit ow sherlock!" James grumbled sarcastically.

Petey was still playing his video game, so hadn't really noticed anything. Suddenly out of nowhere a pack of about ten barking objects jumped out at them from behind the bushes.

A wild array of phrases were all blurted out at the moment of the ambush, including "Whoa!" "OH MY GOD!" "What the hell!" "Cuuuute!" and "Bloody hell!".

The objects turned out to be coyotes, and they were growling fiercely as they circled around the group of teenagers, well, teens and kids.

"To be honest, I'm surprised there are bushes in the desert, anyways." Bruce claimed, who seemed very confused about the matter.

James shot him a strange look. "Dude, seriously! Now? Out of every moment you have had to mention that, you chose now!"

Bruce smiled apologetically.

"I am pack leader. Pack leader hungry." a voice spoke.

"Am I going crazy, or did that coyote just speak?" Edilio asked quietly.

"No. it just spoke." Sam reassured. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Good. I was starting to think I needed a psychiatrist." Edilio chuckled nervously.

The speaking coyote launched itself at Sam, who started blasting light beams widely. Everyone else hurried into the hut. Sam only just managed to get inside and shut the door before getting ripped apart, even though he did get wounded.

Sam lay unconscious on the floor. The coyote had torn some of the flesh on his chest and Astrid was kneeling over him, examining it.

"He needs help." A voice spoke from behind them. Everyone turned round to see who it was, apart for Little Pete, who didn't seem phased by this fact.

It was a girl, she had pale brown skin and long black hair.

"No freaking duh." Quinn muttered sarcastically. The girl thumped him. "Hey!"

"Get out of my way, I can do it." the girl moved forward and bent down to Sam. "He's your boyfriend, isn't he?" she asked Astrid quietly.

"Yes." Astrid whispered between sobs.

"Ok, this will be quick." the girl reassured as she placed the palm of her hand into the bloody mess which was once Sam's chest.

The wound started to close up and there was less blood flowing from it. The girl continued until the wound had closed up completely and the only blood left was the stuff that had stained his shirt.

"Done. He'll wake up soon."

Everyone looked at the girl in amazement. "Whoa, you got healing powers, haven't you?" Astrid asked civilly.

"Yeah. Wait, you know about powers?" the girl asked dumfounded.

Astrid nodded. "Sam's got one too." Quinn stared at her pointedly. "What? There's no point hiding stuff from these guys anyway." She indicated to Bruce, Lauren, James and Kerry. "They told us their secret."

"What's your name by the way?" Bruce asked the girl who seemed to be living in the house they just broke into.

"Lana, my name is Lana." she answered. "You got attacked by the coyotes, don't worry, they give up eventually." Lana peered cautiously out of the window.

"It's strange, we all heard it talk. Well, the Pack Leader did anyway." Edilio recalled.

The group nodded with consent, well, apart from Little Pete. "They do, and yes, it is strange, very strange indeed." Lana confirmed.

"We've seen some other strange things too, remember? The flying snakes? That was very odd." Astrid added.

Quinn, and Edilio shared a knowing glance.

Sam started to stir and Astrid stroked the side of his face gently. Lana walked over to the fridge. "Any of you guys hungry?"

Everyone told her they were and ran to the fridge to find something to eat.

"My dead God!" Lauren exclaimed. "I haven't had desert dessert in ages!" This caused everyone to start laughing, even Lana.

"SHIT!" James cried put. Kerry gently rubbed his arm to try and clam him down. "Can you do that healing thing to my leg please? Ow!"

Lana nodded and walked over to James, bent down and placed her hand over his leg. James could feel the bones correcting themselves, it was quite a painful process.

"Ow!" He winced. After a few minutes Lana stood back to admire her work.

"How does it feel?" she asked concerned.

James nodded and moved his leg freely. "God! This feels amazing, I've never expressed how much I love doing this! Woooooo!" James jumped wildly around the room, making the most of his newly improved leg.

"BOOO YEAH!" he shouted. "Kiss me baby!" and he ran up to Kerry and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips.

Kerry blushed furiously because of this, but smiled because James was healed. And with that, everyone joined in the mass consumption of desert dessert.


	3. Chapter 3

FanFiction - gone/CHERUB

**The Ones Who Wore the Coates**

It was a cold, dark night in the desert. There was a peaceful breeze and all that could be heard was...

"WOOOOO DESERT DESSERT!", "This is shit awesome!" and "OMG my leg is fucking amazing!"

The distant shouts of crazed teenagers.

Everyone was jumping and basically getting all hyped - up on whatever Lana had stored in the fridge.

"Hey! Guys!" Sam spoke out over the many squeals and giggles, which were mainly from Bruce. "How are we going to get back? I for one don't want to walk all that way again!"

"I do!" Squealed James. "My leg... is... awesome!" Kerry walked up and patted him on the back.

"Offffff course you do dear."

Lana thought for a moment. "I know where you can get a truck."

Everyone turns to look at her. "You do?" inquired Astrid.

"I wouldn't mention it if I didn't, would I?" Lana replied, only half sarcastic.

Just as she said this, Bruce, Edilio, Quinn and James sprinted out of the door to see where it was.

"Careful of the coyotes!" Lana called.

This brought them all back in quicker than you could say 'Merlin's frilly underpants'.

"Dead god!" James shouted. "You could have reminded us before we ran out the effing door!"

The three boys nodded their heads in agreement.

"Shèng hóu fèihuà!" Bruce exclaimed.

Everyone stops and glances confusedly between themselves.

"It means 'holy monkey crap' in mandarin." Kerry stated as though it was obvious.

"Oooooh..." Everyone realised simultaneously.

Bruce chuckles lightly. "I win." The four CHERUBS roll their eyes.

"Soooo... about this truck..." Sam hinted.

"Oh yeah!" Lana continued, catching on. "Come on, this way."

The group of teenagers all moved towards the door.

"Wait. We better check for coyotes." Edilio suggested. "Remember last time..." He looked pointedly at James.

Lana looks out of the window to inspect. "Nope. All clear." She confirmed. "But they might come back, so let's hurry."

The good new was, the truck worked and didn't burst into flames when they turned the key. The bad news was it was terribly rusty and was only a six seater.

"Shot gun driving!" James shouted.

"Do you even know how to drive?" Astrid asked seriously.

"Yes, I do, actually." James replied snidely. "Probably better than most adults actually."

The CHERUBS nodded in agreement. "Well, apart from that time you crashed in Arizona..." Lauren remembered quietly.

"Okay, fine. That one time." James confirmed.

The Americans were staring at him with what looked like shock, amusement and a little bit of fear.

Lauren cleared her throat.

"Two times, but the the third time, most definitely doesn't count, since it wasn't reeeeally my fault."

Astrid was now looking at him as if he'd just admitted to have tried to commit suicided by using a cheese grater.

"What?" James asked her, he was getting irritated by her gawping.

"Nothing." Astrid threw back with a small voice.

"Alright then! Let's do this thing!" Bruce shouted while opening the passenger door.

_TEN MINUTES LATER_

After a long argument, a boxing match, and a fireworks display (let's just say, Sam got a liiiiiittle angry), they all managed to sort out who was sitting where. Since there were only six seats, and they had to fit ten people in the car... the seating arrangements, were a tad...hectic.

Eventually they all agreed it probably was best that James drove, the others had seemed to have crashed considerably more, than he had. So he was sitting in the drivers seat, Kerry, comfortably balanced on his lap.

Bruce and Quinn had a short and sweet fight over the passengers seat, Bruce got it, and Lana ended up healing Quinn's broken leg.

Lauren was in the middle of the row of seats in the back, awkwardly sandwiched between Quinn and Sam. She kept a firm scowled molded on her face for the whole journey.

Astrid was on the end of the row of seats in the back. She sat in the 'window seat' with Little Pete on her lap, and next to Sam.

That left Lana, well, to sit on Bruce's lap, which she wasn't overly fond of. It was okay for Kerry, James was her boyfriend, but Lana, well, it was awkward.

The journey was like an endless road of sand, filled with the occasional bump, if James hit a bush or something, and was incredibly dusty. It was also very dark, well duh, since it was night time in a desert, and James found it difficult to see.

"Guys." James spoke out, after he stopped the truck the the twenty first time. "I seriously can't drive in this condition."

"I seriously can't drive in this condition!" Bruce mimicked in a high girly voice. "Dead God! You sound like my mother James!"

James rolled his eyes. "I think we're gonna either have to get some shut-eye, or walk the rest of the way."

The others thought about this for a second.

It was Sam who spoke up first. "I say walk, we might as well get this journey over and done with."

Most of them nodded in agreement. "But what about Little Pete?" Astrid asked, concerned.

"We guys, can take turns to carry him." James suggested.

Kerry raised an eyebrow. "Are you suggesting that girls aren't strong enough to carry a midget kid?" She turned to Astrid. "No offence."

"None taken." She replied while shrugging. Kerry turned back to James.

"Noooooo. I wasn't suggesting anything of the sort." James answered calmly. "Are you offering to carry the boy?" He asked cheekily.

Kerry flushed. "No. I-"

"Well then, I suggest, you be quiet and don't argue." James said, silencing her.

Kerry shut up, but there was a small smile playing on her lips.

"Okay, so it's decided. We'll walk and share the task of carrying L.P." Sam confirmed.

Everyone nodded and started to evacuate the vehicle. And they all started their trek back to Perdido Beach.

_THE NEXT DAY_

"What the hell is going on outside? Is the world ending?" Bruce groaned. He was lying in his bed and had just been woken up by some loud cars and crowds of people.

James came through the bedroom door. He was wearing boxers and a plain white tee.

"You heard it to huh?" He guessed as he started to change into some proper clothes.

"What gave it away?" Bruce asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

James chuckled. "One: the really bad mood that you only get into when you've been woken up when you didn't want to be. Two: that sour expression you've got on your face and three: there are punch marks on your pillow."

Bruce grunted. "Rhetorical question."

"Come on. If you hurry, we can go and see what's up. And then you can throw a hissy fit at whatever woke you up at this god damn hour in the morning!" And with that, James left.

Bruce sighed and took James's advice. He got up and got dressed. Went down, got a beagle and strode out of the door. He was gonna give whatever woke him up a good telling off, and hopefully a broken hip or two.

Once he was outside of the house the four CHERUBS were staying in, immediately met a huge crowd of people, the people of Perdido Beach. Bruce walked through the crowd to the front, where James, Kerry, Lauren and the rest of the gang from the desert was standing.

"What's up, mate?" He asked James quietly.

"New, kids. From a posh boarding school for thugs, they want to 'co-operate' with us." James whispered back.

Bruce nodded, understandingly. "Are these the guys I need to blame for loosing my lye in?" He asked seriously, indicating the group of about five kids wearing smart blazers and standing by black BMWs.

"Ya huh."

"Can't wait."

One of the kids was speaking to the crowd. He was reasonably tall and had quite long straight dark hair. He looked as though he'd be a politician when he was older, well, at least he spoke like one.

"So, will someone recommend people to come up and represent Perdido Beach in this meeting?" The dark guy concluded.

"Sam Temple!" A kid shouted out, and several others agreed.

Then Sam was pushed forward and he greeted the new kids. "I'm Caine Soren." The dark haired one said while shaking Sam's hand.

"Sam Temple." Sam replied briefly. He then went to shake a dark haired girl's hand. He held on for quite a while before letting go, and she seemed to be assessing him.

Astrid too was called up, since she was known as the cleverest kid here. The CHERUBS were just as clever, but, they didn't know that.

"I'd like one of you guys to come too." Sam shouted, indicating the four CHERUBS standing pretty helplessly along with the rest of the crowd.

They looked between themselves. Kerry pushed James forward.

"What!" He asked. "Why me?"

"Well, you've got the brains here, your the toughest looking guy and, have you seen the kind of mood Bruce is in now? He's deadly!" Kerry exclaimed.

"That's only 'cause they woke me up!" Bruce shouted, pointing at the kids with the blazers.

James walked over to Sam. "Hey man." He greeted.

"Hey, glad it was you to come over here. Thought it would be though." Sam replied. "Come on, let's not leave them waiting!"

And with that, both boys headed into the church, behind Caine and his dark haired female goon.

"Oi! You!" Bruce shouted over the crowd which was gradually dispersing. Bruce was marching up to a tawny/blond hair boy who was guarding the entrance to the church.

The boy turned round to face him. His face held a smirk and his hand wielded a shot gun. this didn't exactly boost Bruce's confidence, but he didn't let it show. "What?" the boy shot back snidely.

"You, and your little pals, who like they go to some sort of posh British boarding school for overconfident pillocks, woke me up this morning." Bruce argued.

The tawny boy's smirk didn't waver slightly at this remark and his eyes flashed dangerously. "What makes you think I care?" He growled.

"You'd better care!" Bruce barked as he flipped his hand up and knocked the shot gun out of the boys grasp and onto the floor. Bruce kicked at the gun and it skidded across the ground and landed under one of the BMWs.

The tawny boy's smirk disappeared and was replaced by a look of annoyance, amazement and respect. "Neat move you got there." He admitted grudgingly.

Bruce smirked at this response. "I know." Bruce grabbed the boy's wavy fringe and pulled it back harshly so that he ended up with his back to the churched wall. "You and your buddies play a trick like that again, mate, and your be asking for a hard kick in the crotch. All of you!"

Bruce let go of the boy and sauntered back to where Kerry stood impatiently for him to return.

Kerry had her arms folded over her chest and looked positively bored. "You done yet?"

"Uh huh." Bruce replied, still smirking. "Let's go rock this place baby! Oh yeah!" And with that, he punched the sky and started jogging down the street.

Kerry smiled, rolled her eyes and sprinted to catch up with him.

**Okay, sorry it's been ages... but you know, well if you do know... I'm late for everything so yeah... sorry! hope you enjoyed this chapter! But don't mind be, I'm off to go and think up another awesome chapter! ;) xx (unless it wasn't awesome, then forget what I just said!) **


End file.
